


Дорогая редакция

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Newspaper, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Четыре эпизода из жизни маленькой, но гордой редакции ежемесячного журнала.
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Martin Škrtel, Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 2





	Дорогая редакция

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [сезонный фест](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/).

– И форточку закрой, – сказал Мартин, разваливаясь на кровати. Он как-то вот так умудрялся занимать сразу много места: на простынях, за столом в редакции, во всей жизни Даниэля. – Северная твоя кровь.  
– Технически, Дания на одной параллели с Англией… – начал Даниэль, но форточку закрыл. Мартин только заржал, кинул в него подушкой и приглашающе похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.  
У них было ещё немного времени до того момента, как надо было выходить из дома, седлать мотоциклы и мчаться на работу, чтобы получить нагоняй от главреда за опоздание и одновременно новое задание на день, а потом – отправляться по делам. Мартину – в суд, освещать громкое дело о серийных изнасилованиях, а Даниэлю – в школу, писать статью о здоровом питании в государственных образовательных учреждениях.  
Но до этого они могли ещё немного полежать рядом.  
– Тебя опять сегодня попытаются арестовать, – Даниэль провёл по бритой голове Мартина костяшками пальцев, тёмными от чернил, вбитых под кожу. Тот ухмыльнулся, зажмурился от этой ласки и вскинул подбородок, пытаясь поймать пальцы Аггера губами.  
– А тебе снова все старшеклассники завидовать будут.  
Мартин передвинулся на кровати, ткнулся лбом в плечо Даниэля и закрыл глаза. В его голове постоянно тикали часы: три минуты до подъёма, две недели до отпуска, полтора месяца без сигарет, двенадцать лет бок о бок с Дани.  
Двенадцать лет совершенно неутомительного счастья.  
– Подъём, – сказал Аггер негромко и сел. Он первым выбрался из кровати, запрыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь второй попасть в штанину джинсов, и Мартин тоже выпрямился.  
– Вечером встретимся?  
– До кровати? – Даниэль поднял бровь, и Мартин невольно рассмеялся. Он поднялся на ноги и, как был в одних трусах, подошёл к Даниэлю и обнял его, утыкаясь носом в покрытое татуировками плечо. – Мартин Шкртел в момент нежности, – прокомментировал Даниэль и узкой своей ладонью провёл по спине Мартина, от загривка до самой резинки трусов, по всем татуировкам, по всем позвонкам. – Холст, масло.  
– Сливочное, – хмыкнул Мартин и, наконец, отлип от него. – Кстати, оно закончилось, надо купить.  
– Кто последний домой, тот и покупает, – отозвался Даниэль и, сдёрнув со спинки стула футболку, натянул её на себя. – Ну что, по коням?

– Ну что, по коням? – Каррагер накинул на плечо рюкзак и посмотрел на часы. Стиви на миг оторвался от экрана компьютера и посмотрел на него через стол:  
– Ты с кем сейчас разговариваешь?  
– Со своим воображаемым другом, человеком-картошкой, – ехидно проворчал Джейми и, не церемонясь, присел на краешек стола Стивена. – Вот почему в командировку еду я, а ты остаёшься тут?  
– Потому что ты вытянул короткую соломинку, конечно, – Стивен не реагировал на его подколы уже много лет. Всё то время, которое они работали вместе в ежемесячном журнале «Ливерпульский Вестник», и даже немного дольше. У Стивена просто иммунитет выработался на это всё. Вот и сейчас он только автоматически сохранил заметку, над которой работал, откинулся на спинку своего эргономичного кресла и воззрился на Джейми с рассеянной и вежливой улыбкой на лице. – Куда на сей раз?  
– В горячую точку на Ближнем Востоке… – вытаращив глаза, сказал Каррагер, но Стиви перебил его:  
– Манчестер?  
– Манчестер, – Карра вздохнул и спросил у потолка: – Почему опять я – и в Манчестер?  
– Потому что тебе не приходится там гостиницу бронировать, ты всё равно живёшь у Невилла.  
Джейми хмыкнул и очень сосредоточенно принялся оттирать пальцем пятно от кетчупа с коленки. Это было правдой: они с Гэри Невиллом обменивались едкими статьями каждый – в своей газете, троллили друг друга в твиттере и жаловались друзьям на выкрутасы второго.  
А ещё – целовались на конференциях до подгибающихся коленок и сами вызывались вручать друг другу награды на всяких ежегодных церемониях.  
– А мог бы торчать в суде… – притворно проворчал Каррагер, но Стивен, вытянув из подставки карандаш, ощутимо ткнул его острым кончиком в бедро:  
– Это дело Шкртела, ты же знаешь, – он посмотрел на часы и снова ткнул Джейми карандашом, на сей раз сильнее: – Сгинь уже, на автобус опоздаешь.  
– Я вернусь не раньше понедельника, – предупредил Джейми уже на самом пороге кабинета. – Так что в выходные меня дёргать бесполезно.  
– Ой, вот только никаких подробностей, пожалуйста, – Стивен зажал уши. – Иди уже.  
Каррагер только заржал и, махнув на прощанье рукой, закрыл за собой дверь кабинета, крикнув в щёлочку:  
– Сам иди.

– Сам иди, – Фернандо отмахнулся от выругавшегося на него Хаби. – И всё-таки, почему ты решил вернуться?  
Они сидели за столиком в кофейне и кутались каждый в своё пальто: два южанина в сыром и ветреном Ливерпуле, две чашки эспрессо, крошечных, две пары не нужных здесь, в тумане, солнечных очков, две тонкие сигареты на краешке пепельницы. Вот только у Торреса – ментоловая, а у Хаби – вишнёвая.  
Хаби смотрел сквозь него на двери редакции, из которых только что вышли Аггер и Шкртел, обнялись и разошлись каждый к своему мотоциклу. Даниэль заметил Хаби, кивнул, но ничего не сказал, и тот был ему благодарен.  
– Почему? – настойчиво повторил Фенранано, и Хаби поморщился.  
– Тебе всегда нужно объяснять очевидное, – холодно проговорил он. – Рамос говорил об этом.  
Фернандо замер, хлопнул ресницами, и на его усыпанных веснушками скулах на миг стал заметен румянец, а потом он расхохотался. Залпом опрокинул в себя кофе, затянулся и утопил сигарету в пепельнице.  
– Мне надо позвонить, – сказал он, вставая. – Извини.  
Он был стремительным, порывистым, и Хаби едва успел кивнуть – а Нандо уже пронёсся мимо, на ходу доставая из кармана пальто телефон, только за полой серого драпа мелькнул лазоревый пиджак.  
Хаби снова поднёс сигарету к губам, затянулся, поднимая голову, и безошибочно высмотрел среди одинаковых окон бизнес-центра то самое, знакомое. Угловой кабинет Стивена Джеррарда, выпускающего редактора журнала, второго человека в этом богоспасаемом учреждении по всем должностным инструкциям.  
Первого – по мнению Хаби.  
Единственного, из-за которого он вернулся из солнечного, полного цикад и туристов Мадрида на берег Мерси, чтобы снова делать политические расследования, писать про улов траулеров и освещать выставки в филиале Тейт Модерн. Всё равно Нандо с ними плохо справлялся, Хаби читал.  
Он затянулся в последний раз, тронул кончиком языка нёбо, собирая вишнёво-кофейный вкус, и поднялся на ноги. Нандо рассказал, что из редакции сегодня все разбежались: Суарес был в отпуске, Каррагер – в Манчестере, Аггера со Шкртелом Хаби и сам видел. Так что в здании оставался только сам Стивен и парочка стажёров, которых можно было и проигнорировать.  
Он плотнее запахнул пальто, прячась от ветра, и неторопливо пошёл в сторону входа.  
Охранник у турникетов был незнакомым, но пропустил его без вопросов, едва увидев пресс-карту. Он даже не проверил срок действия и страну выдачи – просто открыл калитку, и Хаби, усмехнувшись, пошёл к лифту.  
Лифт был тем же, с той же трещиной в уголке зеркала – это Стиви локтем проехался во время одного из слишком жарких споров, который перерос в такой же жаркий поцелуй прямо в тесной клетушке, ползущей на нужный этаж. Сейчас Хаби не смотрел в зеркало, просто чтобы не начать считать отличия между рыжим пацанёнком с горящими глазами и собой нынешним, немного усталым, прихрамывающим на правую ногу.  
– Я вернулся, – сказал он своему отражению. – Совсем вернулся.

– Совсем вернулся? – спросил Стивен, не поворачиваясь.  
Он стоял у панорамного окна, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел в одну точку. Окна выходили на запад, и Хаби помнил, как по вечерам рыжий свет заливал кабинет. Сейчас ветер из приоткрытой створки форточки был серым от тумана, как и мысли Стивена, судя по всему.  
Отличия Хаби нужно было искать не только в себе. У Стиви стали шире плечи, морщинка между бровей стала глубже, и появилась нервная какая-то привычка барабанить пальцами по чему ни попадя.  
– Совсем.  
Хаби прошёлся по кабинету, потрогал остро отточенные карандаши в стакане на месте Стивена, сел на краешек стола, который занимал сам несколько лет назад. До сих пор пустой, словно его тут ждали. Словно Стивен даже стажёрам не разрешал за него садиться и только стирал с него пыль иногда.  
Это грело.  
– Роджерс разрешил, – сказал Хаби, будто оправдываясь. – Ты же знаешь, Нандо уходит.  
Стивен кивнул, и Хаби мысленно поморщился – он говорил не о том. Совсем не о том.  
Не в редакции было дело, не в работе. Его звали в Германию, в Мюнхенский еженедельник, крупнейший в стране. Его с руками бы оторвали в родной Басконии. А он отмахнулся от всех предложений и, будто перед прыжком зажмурившись, купил билеты до аэропорта Джона Леннона.  
– Ты всё ещё куришь вишнёвые, – тихо сказал Стивен, и у Хаби сердце пропустило удар, а потом забилось быстро-быстро, и дело было не в кофе. – Стол твой мы не трогали, колонку искусств заберёшь у Торреса, потом посмотрим.  
Он отвернулся, наконец, от окна, но на Хаби так и не посмотрел – сел за свой стол и, открыв что-то на компьютере, остервенело застучал по клавишам. Хаби остро не хватало сейчас Каррагера – тот бы пошутил что-нибудь о том, что Стиви пишет своему психотерапевту, или ещё какую-нибудь дурацкую остроту отпустил, и вот этот наэлектризованный воздух в кабинете, наконец-то, перестал бы давить на виски.  
Хаби закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и, спрыгнув со стола, подошёл к Стивену. Он перегнулся через монитор, заглядывая в потемневшие от усталости глаза, и тихо сказал:  
– Я не ради колонки искусств вернулся, шкипер, – приоткрылась дверь, и Хаби, даже не поворачивая головы, повысил голос, рыкнув на одного из стажёров: – Потом зайдёшь!  
Всё это вышло само собой, будто и не было этих лет, будто это Фланно сейчас заглянул в кабинет и тут же вышел с пунцовыми щеками в коридор, закрыв за собой дверь, и пошёл жаловаться Каррагеру на непотребства.  
– Почему вам всем нужно объяснять очевидные вещи, – он скинул пальто на кресло Джейми, поддёрнул рукава рубашки к локтям и посмотрел на Стивена сверху вниз: – Дело не в колонке искусств, Стиви, дело не в газете. Я просто на стену лез там, без вас, без вот этого всего, – он обвёл рукой кабинет, – Без тебя.  
Стивен медленно убрал руки с клавиатуры, посмотрел на свои ногти, будто видел их впервые, а потом негромко рассмеялся.  
– Я знал, что ты сумасшедший, но чтобы настолько… – он хрустнул пальцами, устало потёр лоб и указал на стол напротив себя. – У нас выпуск завтра, так что садись и пиши свою статью про новые картины в Тейт Модерн, а поговорим мы немного позже. Но поговорим.  
Хаби обошёл стол, наклонился, ткнувшись губами ему в макушку, и улыбнулся. Всё было по-старому.  
Он привычно ткнул в кнопку включения компьютера на своём столе, совсем своём, и пока тот урчал, загружая операционную систему и архивы, глянул на Стивена:  
– Я за кофе, тебе как обычно?  
– Да, – тот снова нахмурился, глядя в экран. Хаби всегда завидовал этой его привычке уходить в работу с головой. Он покачал головой и уже направился к выходу, когда Стив сказал ему в спину: – И форточку закрой.


End file.
